swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers Named for Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, a brilliant Imperial officer who studied under the tutelage of Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer is one of the largest and most powerful vessels in the Imperial Fleet. Coming into service more than a hundred years after the Battle of Endor, the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer can be found both in Darth Krayt's Empire and in Emperor Roan Fel's Empire-in-Exile. The Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer combines the best aspects of the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer and the Super Star Destroyer to produce a Starship of unparalleled engineering and firepower. Typically used as a command ship and flagship of the various Imperial fleets, the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer boasts an impressive Starfighter complement in addition to its own weapons. The Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer also features a heavily sloped forward hull that gives the main gun batteries an excellent view of the battlefield, increasing their fire arcs while still keeping the Turbolasers close to the hull for protection. The tall, sloping profile of the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer allows the ship to be shorter in length than the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer while still carrying a significant complement of landing craft and Starships, presenting a smaller profile while firing broadsides at other Capital Ships. Additional Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Embodying the philosophy that classic designs never go out of fashion, the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer from Kuat Drive Yards is the Empire's modern successor to the wedge-shaped Capital Ships of the past. Named for one of the most famous Grand Admirals n the history of the Empire, Gilad Pellaeon, this ship features a heavily slanted forward hull and a complement of Turbolasers with greater fire arcs than its predecessors. Similarly, the ship's overall length is shortened to produce a smaller profile when firing broadsides with another Capital Ship, increasing the ship's longevity in combat. Most Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyers serve as command ships and flagships in Imperial fleets. Large sector fleet might have dozens of Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyers, while smaller ones might have only a single Pellaeon-Class ship accompanied by frigates and smaller patrol craft. These Star Destroyers help form a core around which battle groups and fleets are formed, as their hardware makes them not only incredibly powerful but also excellent command vessels. The Pellaeon-Class ship is the perfect vehicle for the brilliant minds of the Empire. Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 28) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 57; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,350; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 140; Damage Threshold: 257 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (4) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedo, Batteries (3) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (3) +16* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +69 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 105, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 22 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 8,450 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 2,700 (Troops) Cargo: 11,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: 48 Predator-Class Starfighters, 6 Shuttles Payload: 200 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 0.75, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 12d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 (Ion) Proton Torpedo, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +69) Tactical Fire An Imperial Star Destroyer is designed to provide heavy gunnery support in any situation, and excels at disrupting other Capital Ships above all. It's weaknesses against other ships, such as Starfighters, is usually overcome by its own complement of TIE Fighters. As a Standard Action, a Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All allied Starships attacking targets within that area gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships